deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reiji Namikawa
Reiji Namikawa (奈南川 零司, Namikawa Reiji) jest członkiem grupy Yotsuba i jej wiceprezesem ds. sprzedaży. Postać Namikawa został opisany w Death Note: How to Read 13 jako „najbardziej utalentowany” spośród członków zarządu i „mający potencjał, by wybić się” bez pomocy Kiry. Reiji jest bardzo kompetentny. W pewnym momencie jest w stanie oszukać Lighta (udającego L'a) i upewnić się, że to Higuchi był głównym podejrzanym o bycie Kirą. Jest także najlepiej zbudowany fizycznie spośród zarządców Yotsuby i może się poszczycić sporymi umiejętnościami społecznymi oraz imponującą umiejętnością wpływania na innych. Spędził sześć lat w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie ukończył Harvard Business School. Jego ojciec jest prezesem oddziału Yotsuby w USA. Namikawa potrafi grać w Shōgi na profesjonalnym poziomie 4-dan. W Death Note: How to Read 13 zostaje stwierdzone, że nienawidzi bezużytecznych podwładnych. Wygląd Reiji jest wysokim mężczyzną o długich włosach i szarych oczach. Ma dość kobiece rysy twarzy. Ubiera się w czarny garnitur, szarą koszulę i jaśniejszy krawat. Na środkowym palcu lewej ręki nosi srebrny pierścień z sercem, mimo bycia kawalerem. Fabuła thumb|left|190px|Śmierć Namikawy Z początku wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko metodom Kiry. Na imprezie zorganizowanej przez Misę i jej koleżanki z Yoshida Productions, Reiji jako jedyny nie rozmawia z żadną z dziewczyn, spędza czas sam ze sobą, popijając piwo. Gdy Matsuda się podpisuje, Namikawa razem z pozostałą siódemką i kobietami przygląda się temu raczej nie wzruszony. Na jednym z potajemnych spotkań już siódemki, bo bez Hatoriego, Namikawa obojętnie wypowiada się na temat śmierci jednego z towarzyszy. Mówi, że to było nieuniknione, gdyż nie wolno im się już wycofać z narad. Zdradza też, że trochę mu ulżyło, bo wreszcie zostało wyjaśnione, co się stanie z takimi osobami. Podczas narady dzwoni do niego Light (podszywając się pod L'a), gdyż chce zapobiec śmierci osób, o których rozmawiała siódemka. Całe spotkanie obserwował wraz z Ryūzakim i grupą przez kamery i podsłuchy zainstalowane w pomieszczeniu. Mężczyzna jest w szoku gdy dowiaduje się z kim rozmawia, jednak stara się ten fakt ukryć jak nakazał mu Light. Podszywający się pod L'a tłumaczy mu, że obserwują ich spotkanie i proponuje Namikawie układ, który zapewni wszystkim prócz Kiry życie jak dotąd po jego schwytaniu, ponieważ stali się oni wszyscy ofiarami szantażu. Light nakazuje mu opóźnienie zabójstw o których rozmawiała siódemka o miesiąc, gdyż uważał że nie sprawi mu to żadnego problemu, z jego mocą przekonywania. Reiji ostatecznie zgodził się. Udało mu się przekonać resztę grupy do opóźnienia zabójstw. Dla jednego z jego towarzyszy, Shimury cała ta rozmowa wydała się być podejrzana. Niedługo po tym Namikawa udał się na potajemne spotkanie w domu Midō, razem z Shimurą. Reiji zapytany o to kto może być Kirą odpowiada, że może to być każdy i nic nikomu nie da jego odpowiedź. Pyta się samego Shimury kto według niego może nim być. Ten odpowiada, że Takahashi albo Higuchi. Mężczyźni sami jednak dochodzą do wniosku że musi to być Higuchi, jednak nie mają co do tego pewności. Shimura pyta się Namikawy o jego telefon na naradzie. Ten przyznaje, że mężczyźnie nic nie umknie. Do Namikawy znowu dzwoni L. Zdradza on od razu kolegom kto zadzwonił i przekonuje Lighta, że wśród osób które z nim są na pewno nie ma Kiry. Yagami prosi o małą pomoc Namikawy w pojmaniu mordercy, jednak ten wykorzystuje to by przekonać się co do tego, że Higuchi jest Kirą. Udaje mu się przechytrzyć Lighta i wtedy ma już pewność, kim jest Kira i zdradza to grupie. Zgadza się też pomóc w jego zatrzymaniu, gdyż już po pierwszej rozmowie z niby L'em zaczął inaczej patrzeć na morderstwa Kiry. Namikawa tak, jak poprosił go L dzwoni do Higichiego, by przekazać mu aby oglądał program na kanale Sakura TV, poza nim obdzwania też resztę. Nieco ponad pięć miesięcy po śmierci L, 10 kwietnia 2005 (w anime 2008) Namikawa wraz z pozostałymi członkami Yotsuby zostaje zabity przez Lighta. Umiera na zawał serca. Jego śmierć jak i śmierć reszty pokazana jest w anime na spotkaniu Yotsuby. Różnice między anime a mangą W mandze nie pokazano śmierci Namikawy i reszty, jest ona tam tylko wspomnianarw. Jego śmierć widzimy w anime i Death Note Relight: Visions of a God. W tym drugim jednak, Reiji kontrolowany przez Lighta Yagamiego, ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Galeria 50270_261801506425_6929066_n.jpg 172712.jpg Reiji_Namikawa's_death.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Członkowie Yotsuby Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przestępcy